Fight For Love
by bethhhh
Summary: Edward is a Mob Boss's son, Bella is just a college girl they meet and fall in love, but why is Edward's dad trying to keep them apart? OOC AH, better summary inside try? Canon couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so here is a new story I have been thinking about lately **

**This chapter will just be an insight about it so tell me what you think, and if I should continue it **

**Summary – right well it's a modern day Romeo and Juliet with a bit of a twist. Edward, is the son of a mobster who doesn't want to live that way of life, his father is one of the biggest drug lords in the world, and want's Edward to take over the business when he is old enough, and already has a wife picked out for him, which is Tanya, her father owns half the business so they want them to get together and have a heir to the drug company, as you can tell Edward doesn't want this, and hates Tanya. Bella has just moved to New York to start college, here she meets Edward, they connect instantly, and when Edward tells his father about her, he bans him from seeing her, as her father Charlie is in charge of the police department in New York, who is always trying to get Edward Snr behind bars also Edward Snr holds a grudge against Charlie, as he believes that Charlie killed his oldest son in a gun raid. So Bella and Edward have to find a way to be together includes drugs, sex maybe lol, violence, anything Edward Snr will throw at them to keep them a part, but will it be enough, will they be able to stay together?**

**Okay so that's the summary **

**And this will be a rated M for mostly language and violence; I'm not good at writing lemons so don't expect any ;')**

**So here is the first chapter **

**Enjoy! :D**

Edward's POV

I sighed as I sat in another one of my father's so called meeting. It's is just usually a couple of us in the dining room, while my father talks about the drug profits.

Yes drugs.

My father is known as the biggest drug lord going; his father started this business off when he was in his teens, and then when he got ill, he passed it on to my father, who supposedly made this company better, if you call supplying drugs to people and then beating the crap out of them if they don't pay you in time better, and then he somehow want's to pass the company on to me.

However I do not want to be a part of this company, I do not want to hurt people, or sell them stuff that will kill them; unfortunately I am the only male heir who can take on this company.

I did have an older brother, his name was Ben, he was very different from me, and he wanted to go into the drug trade, then one day he went out to do a trade with a business partner of my father, when the police suddenly arrived, my brother thinking he was a big shot started mouthing off, and then started pointing his gun around, shot a police officer, so a police officer shot him, the time they got him to the hospital he was already dead.

My father swore that day that he would get the "bastard" as he put it, and make sure he killed a love one of his, sadly for my father, he never found the cop, as he was put under protection but he knows his name, and he says that's enough to help find him, it's been 3 years since it happened, and all he found out was that he is divorced and has a child, Isabella Swan, but hasn't been able to find either, which I am glad about.

So after the meeting, which I was not paying attention to, I headed off out to the little coffee shop down the block, which has become my favourite place, they have the best coffee ever. I entered the small coffee place, and placed my order with June. She is the old woman who works behind the counter; she opened this place 20 years ago, and has been working here ever since, ever since I started coming here, she has been like a mother to me, since my own mother was a hooker and would rather be getting high than take care of her own son. June gave me my coffee and I sat down in my usual spot when I noticed a young girl sitting a couple of seats away from mine.

This girl, or young woman, was beautiful, she had porcelain skin, shiny long brown hair, button noes, heart shaped face, her top lip looked more fuller than her bottom lip but they looked kissable, the she looked up her eyes met mine, her eyes were big brown and beautiful, they were oval shaped and framed by black thick lashes. As she caught me looking she blushed and looked back down at her book.

That moment I stood up and headed to her table, she must of heard me approach as she looked up again but this time, smiled at me which made me grin goofily back at her.

I coughed nervously "Hi I'm Edward" I said and stuck out my hand.

She smiled wider and blushed as she shook my hand "Isabella Swan".

Oh shit.

Okay guys well that is the first chapter :D

I hope you enjoyed it

So review and tell me what you think

Until next time

Bethxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D**

**I would just like to thank you guys for the response I got for the first chapter, so many of you added it to story alert :D**

**So I thought I would update today, and this chapter will be in Bella's POV, to tell her side of the story, and her back story **

**Also Arrange marriage + The Stalker should be getting updated today as well so go and read them lol **

**Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight saga, though I bloody wished I did :3**

**So ENJOY!**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella's POV

Here I was, in New York City, here I would be attending Berkley, and hopefully not get killed.

Let me start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan, I am 18, 19 next month, i am 5"4, I have brown straight hair, dull brown eyes, and pale skin, I wouldn't say I was ugly, more so plain. My parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. They were both living in New York, were they met, and then had me, when they were quite young, then my mother decided she didn't want to stay, so she divorced my father and took me with her to Phoenix. I still visited my father in the big apple every summer, since I love the place. Then when I was 15 my father became the chief of Police in New York, he was on a higher rank, but meant it was going to be more dangerous, and he was in a drug raid, as they were trying to arrest the people, one of them decided to shoot an officer, so my father had to shot the guy. They guy who's name was Ben, died shortly after and that's when all hell broke loose. My father had shot Ben Masen, the son of the biggest drug lord going. Charlie had to leave New York and go in to hiding, he moved to the small town of Forks, where he is in the witness protection programme, he has been there for 3 years, and nothing has happened, yet**.(A/N I hope that made sense :'))**

He knew I wanted to go to New York for college, and was totally against it saying how Edward Snr, would find me and use me to get to my father, but it has been 3 years, and I would be safe, be surprised I actually have a gun, my father gave it to me for protection, it started off with the pepper spray, but since we are dealing with a drug lord, he thought a gun would help me more.

He allowed me to go to New York, after a lot of begging and being stubborn on my part, but not without protection, my apartment is full with security cameras, I would have to call my father at certain times to make sure I was still alive, the apartment building I live in has most of New York's best police officers living there, who all have a key to my place, which is not freaky at all, I'll won't be surprised either if my father has done other stuff to keep me protected, oh the perks of being a daughter of a wanted man.

So that's my story, and now I am heading into a little coffee place, I have been in New York for 24 hours, and I have not had my coffee fix. I headed into the place to see that it was quite empty, but it had a nice feel to it, there was a an old woman behind the counter with a warm smile plastered on her face as I approached.

"What would you like dear?" she asked.

"Just a coffee, black please" I smiled at her; she smiled back and started to make the coffee.

She handed me the coffee, and I handed her the money.

"You're not from around here are you honey" she stated.

"No, I just moved here to start college" I smiled.

"Oh what college are you starting?" I liked this woman already, and she can make a killer coffee, this has become my new favourite place.

"Berkley" I grinned.

"That's a nice college, I know a young man who is starting there soon" she winked.

I blushed "well dear, I best be getting back to do these orders, you enjoy your coffee…" she trailed off.

"Isabella" I smiled.

"Isabella, I'm June" she smiled at me and gave a little wave as I went to sit near the window.

I grabbed my book out of my bag, and started to read it, and taking sips of this delicious coffee. I heard the bell ring, announcing a new customer, but didn't turn around to see who it was, and then I heard footsteps and the scraping of chairs. I looked up to see a young man sitting at the table by the window, then he looked up and looked at me, I gasped quietly, this man was beautiful, he had strange hair colour, it was red, then brown and maybe even orange, his eyes were amazing, they were a sparkling green eyes, he had big pouty lips and a firm jaw, I would like to lick that jaw, _Stop! _I shouldn't be thinking these things about a stranger; I blushed and look back down at my book, but not really reading it.

I heard the scraping of a chair again, and footsteps which were getting close to my table, I looked up to see the man standing in front of my table I smiled at him, and blushed more, and he smiled a crooked smile back, my insides melted when he did this.

He stuck out his hand, coughed nervously and said "hi I'm Edward".

I took his hand and shook it "Isabella Swan" as I smiled wider.

After I said my name I noticed that he had paled a little bit but then composed himself and the crooked smile was back on his face and pointed to the chair "may I join you?"

As if I was going to say no, "of course" I said with a tad too much enthusiasm.

He chuckled lightly and placed himself in front of me and started to play with my empty coffee cup.

"So Isabella, I have never seen you around here before, and I'm sure I would remember such a pretty face like yours" he smiled, his eyes shining brightly.

I blushed, seems like I'm doing a lot of blushing today, I'm surprised my cheeks aren't permanently red.

"I just moved here from Phoenix to start college" I smiled.

"Oh what college are you going to?" he asked.

"Berkley".

His grin widens "I'm going there too" he looked like he just won the lottery.

"Well it will be nice to know a familiar face there" I muttered.

"So Isabella, did you know that means beautiful in Italian" he stated with that crooked grin, which could make anyone melt.

"No I did not" I mumbled, my parents must have given me the wrong name.

"I think it suits you, since you are very beautiful".

"And I think you may be a little bias" I smirked.

He just shook his head and chuckled, oh what his laugh was doing to me.

"So Edward, do you usually talk to strangers in coffee shops?" I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Why of course, I pick my pray, then convince them to come home with me and have my way with them" he grinned wickedly, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

_Oh I would let him have his way with me._

Stop! No need to have sexy thoughts over a guy you just met.

"So Isabella, what is your favourite colour?" he winked.

The afternoon went quickly, me and Edward talked about everything, our favourite colours, books, movies, what major we would be doing in college, Edward wanted to do something with music but his father wanted him to take business, so he could help with the family business, when he is old enough, we talked about our favourite music, I was surprised to see that he was also a fan of the classics, we didn't talk much about our families, seeing as both of us didn't want to approach that subject.

"I've had a lot of fun today" I smiled at him as we both stood outside the now closed coffee shop.

"So did I, so do you think I could have your number, and maybe we could go on a date sometime if you like" he mumbled shyly.

I almost jumped with joy "yeah sure" I grinned, he grinned back and we swapped phones.

I entered my number and gave his phone back to him.

"Well Isabella, till our date" he said and kissed my cheek lightly and turned around and started to walk.

I almost fainted when his lips touched my cheek, now I could not wait for this date.

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter **

**I hoped you enjoyed it **

**Review maybe?**

**And I know it may seem that there are moving quite quick, but they need to, to get the story going **

**Next chapter should be up by Friday :D**

**Bethxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
